


Tutoring Session

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: “I should have mastered this already,” Gideon grit out, glaring at the small pile of books on the table with such hate that Henry pulled it a little closer to himself.Frustration and wizards who could pull fireballs from thin air weren’t a good combination.“Algebra is tough for everyone,” Henry told him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huffleporg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleporg/gifts).



> polarbearmorgan asked: Henry and Gideon and school

Gideon tapped his fingers against the kitchen table, pulling his brow in a frown that made Henry crack a smile because it was a perfect replica of his grandfather when he was feeling impatient. He wondered if the Black Fairy had the same mannerisms, because for someone who hadn’t been raised by his father, Gideon was a really accurate copy of Rumpelstiltskin.

Down to the scowl when his plans were being upset.

“I should have mastered this already,” Gideon grit out, glaring at the small pile of books on the table with such hate that Henry pulled it a little closer to himself.

Frustration and wizards who could pull fireballs from thin air weren’t a good combination.

“Algebra is tough for everyone,” Henry told him. “But you’re getting better. I’m sure you’ll pass the mock test this time!”

Gideon huffed. “This is useless.”

“What? No!” He stood up when Gideon shot off his seat. “Uncle, come back!”

That stopped the older guy, but not because he’d seen reason. “Why do you insist on calling me that? I never met Baelfire, and you barely saw him. Between the two of us, we could maybe fill a page on what we know of him.”

Henry gulped, always feeling that twist in his heart at the thought of the father he hadn’t known for long enough. “But you’re still his brother and I’m still his son,” he said. “We’re family.”

Gideon made a face, but seemed to make a decision and came back to plop himself onto the chair. He gave the books and notes before them a disdainful glance. “I’m twenty-eight years old and have enough power to level this town down to ashes. People still tremble when I walk past them, and I must debase myself with this silly custom? Why should I care about these ‘school grades’?”

“Because the Black Fairy kidnapped you and stole your chance to do this at sixteen like everyone else,” Henry snapped.

Gideon’s face blanked at that, and then he gave a careless shrug. “Perhaps she did me a favor.”

“No, she didn’t.” Henry knew his own temper had risen.

The Black Fairy hadn’t just stolen a baby from his parents, but also from the rest of his family. Henry might have been caught in his own troubles during Belle’s pregnancy, and he still had nightmares about what he could have caused if he’d managed to cut off magic from this world while Belle was under the sleeping curse, but Belle had woken up and, for a few weeks, there had been the knowledge at the back of his mind that soon he would get another little uncle or aunt.

He had liked that idea.

But that baby had been taken away, and in his place there was this sulky grown-up who had little idea of what was acceptable behavior and whose tantrums were worse than Neal’s.

“She was evil, uncle.”

“She raised me,” Gideon noted. “So I must be evil as well.”

Henry let out a snort, a little amused even though he knew he should feel sad as well. “Take it from someone who was raised by the Evil Queen. You are your own person and no one can force you to be anything else. Not even if you love them,” he added in a lower voice, because he would understand if Gideon still loved his grandmother despite her sins.

Gideon looked away.

“Come on,” Henry said, turning the notebook onto a blank page. “Let’s try again.”

“This is insane,” Gideon grumbled, glaring at the mix of letters and numbers that made little sense for someone who’d missed even a primary school understanding of arithmetic.

Henry decided to distract him. “You mean that I’m tutoring in Algebra an uncle who theoretically is fourteen years my junior yet looks double my age instead?” He waited until Gideon cracked a smile, then bumped a fist into his uncle’s arm. “Believe me, in this family, that’s almost normal!”

 

The End  
05/03/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Please leave a comment! :)


End file.
